


Game Day

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: On a typically Saturday, Dean Winchester could be found sitting in the bunker, drinking his coffee and studying lore.  But this Saturday was quite different.





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I decided to write this, because there aren't many youngAU!Jack fics out there, and I would have loved to have seen Jack grow up with TFW from baby to adult. So, here is a scene in Jack's life that I wish had happened. Hope you like it and would like more of these. Enjoy!

On a typically Saturday, Dean Winchester could be found sitting in the bunker, drinking his coffee and studying lore with Sam & Cas, or out on a hunt with the aforementioned men. His attire of blue jeans, boots, tee shirt and flannel top-shirt would go unnoticed by all as his 'normal' look.

But, this Saturday was different. Different, because he was standing around in a dugout at a baseball diamond in a pair of running shoes, a long-sleeved baseball tee, a navy blue baseball cap, and a pair of loose, blue gym shorts, showing off his strong bowlegs. He was surrounded by 16 five- and six-year-olds, awaiting their turn at-bat, one of which was his son Jack.

A high-pitched ting of a bat connecting with a ball on a tee rang out, entering his mind immediately. A little boy in an over-sized helmet ran swiftly down the first baseline toward one of the assistant coaches, while a gaggle of other 5- and 6-year-olds ran in the direction of the ball to grab it and get it back to the pitcher. He stepped on first base and raced towards second base, where another coach was standing. That coach told Jack not to stop running and he continued onto third base, where his Grampa Bobby was.

"Keep moving, kiddo!" Bobby stated loudly, as Jack stepped on the last base before heading for home.

When he stepped on home plate, all of the kids in the dugout cheered, as well as Dean and many of the parents in the stands.

"Dada, Dada!" a familiar voice stated, jumping up & down excitedly. "Did you see me? Did you see?"

"Yeah, Jackie Boy…" Dean responded, picking the little boy up in his arms. "I saw, I saw! Did Papa see you too?"

"I dunno… he's over there, talking to Unca Moose and Unca Gabe…"

Jack pointed over at the stands, seeing his family seemingly ignoring everything that had just happened on the field. That instantly angered Dean. They didn't have to come to Jack's first game, or any game for that matter, but if they did, they needed to at least be paying attention while Jack was up to bat. He was especially disappointed at Cas, their son's other father and his own husband.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but you know what? I saw, Grampa saw, and all of your friends saw, and that's what matters, right?" Dean remarked, setting his son down on his feet.

"Right!" Jack cheered, marching happily back into the dugout before taking off his helmet and hanging it on the hook with his name on it.

When the game ended, everyone was announced as a winner, causing all to cheer with excitement. Jack bopped out of the dugout with his equipment to where his uncles were standing talking with his Grampa.

"Hey, Slugger!" Gabe announced, giving his nephew a noogie. "Did you have a fun time?"

"Yeah!" The little boy replied cheerfully. "Did you see my big hit?"

"Oh yeah, totally…"

"Hey, Big Jack…" Sam stated with a smile, picking up his nephew in his strong arms. "Heard you scored a home-run?"

"Yeah, it was so cool!"

"Well done…"

"Where's Papa? Did he see my big hit?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he did, right, Gabe?"

"Most definitely…" The golden-haired man added.

In truth, they weren't sure whether he'd seen it or not, but would tell their nephew that they were proud of him anyway. At that moment, Cas was being berated by Dean for his lack of attention span.

"Our son needed you to see what he did, but you were too busy talking to see that!" the hunter stated angrily. "What-the-hell do you have to say for yourself?"

Without warning, Cas in his full trench-coated regalia disintegrated before Dean's eyes.

"Sonovabitch!" the hunter stated in frustration, but thankfully out of earshot of all the kids.

He took a deep breath, and quickly turned around to see where his family was. Walking towards them, he saw a familiar face in a rather curious outfit. Standing with the others in a pair of tight blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and a worn baseball cap, was the man he married several years ago. The look of confusion on Dean's face was very evident as he approached the older man, who was currently holding their son.

"Dean… are you feeling well?" Cas asked concerned for his husband.

"What-the-hell, Cas?" He questioned aloud. "What just happened? You just disintegrated in front of me…"

"That wasn't me, Dean… that was my clone…"

"You're what?"

"My clone… I wanted to watch the pastime without disruption, so I created a clone to sit in the bleachers and listen to Sam & Gabriel converse incessantly about nothing important, and I took some of your clothes to disguise myself, so I would not be bothered."

"So, you saw my big hit?" Jack wondered, while chewing his nails.

"Yes, my bumblebee, I saw all of them…"

"Yay!"

Jack wiggled in his father's arms, causing Cas to put him down and allowing him to run over to where some of his friends still were.

"'Watch the pastime without disruption'?" Dean wondered aloud to his husband.

"Is that not what you want to do, when you're watching the Cowboys or the Rangers?" Cas questioned back.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were interested in sports…"

"I am very interested, especially in the ones that our son is concerned with…"

"Anything else you are 'interested in' or 'concerned with'?"

Cas got closer to Dean, putting his arm around his waist, before whispering in his ear, "Those shorts, for one…"

Dean chuckled before placing a kiss on Cas's cheek and responding, "Later, my angel… later…"

"I hope not too late, Coach…"

Cas smirked and turned back to their son, who was running towards them. He caught the little boy in his arms, swinging him around as he giggled loudly and happily. Dean chuckled and walked over to his brother and the rest of his family.

So, this was Dean's life now:

Hunter… coach… friend… son… husband… father…

And, he liked it, more that he would ever let on.

  
  
**_The end... for now..._ **


End file.
